


Campfire Games - Spin the Bottle

by Thiocyanate



Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Multi, Reminiscing, Spin the Bottle, Temporary Character Death, ace being ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: This has been 80% finished for ages. Finally got around to completing it.Ace organizes a game of "Spin the Bottle" because of course he does.Turns into a bonding moment for killers and survivors to discuss how they impact one another.
Series: Between the Camps - One Shot Stories of Alex in DBD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941040
Kudos: 9





	Campfire Games - Spin the Bottle

Campfire Games - Spin the Bottle

"Absolutely not" Claudette said 

"It will be fun. I promise" Ace persuaded

"Ugh fine, but YOU get to tell the killers and I'm not participating" Claudette sighed

"Yes!" Ace cheered and Claudette was immediately filled with a deep regret. 

"What are we playing?" Evan asked 

"I don't know. Ace chose something" 

"Isn't he a gambling addict?"

"Yeah that's why I let him choose" Alex replied

"If he cheats I'm putting his hand in a bear trap" 

"I'll hold him down" Alex agreed

They laughed as they made their way to the survivor’s bonfire. 

"Hey" Alex greeted.

"Hey" answered Steve, Jake and Kate. Felix and Yui gave her a wave. 

Ace was arguing with Joey about something while Philip, Danny and Rin sat idly.

"Rin! I haven't seen you forever!" Alex greeted

"Alex!" She exclaimed and instantly phased over to the woman "your weird ass friend there wants to play spin the bottle" 

"Oh my god" Alex mumbled, burying her face in her hands "I can't believe him but I'm also not even surprised"

"He seems to think he's pretty smooth" 

"Yup. He does" Alex sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I cannot believe him" Evan chimed in "There's no way I'm participating in this"

"You don't have to. Everybody just sit in a circle. You don't have to go all out or do it at all. Jeez" Ace said

"Fine" Evan answered "but make the saboteur go first. He's been real annoying lately"

"Alright, Jake?"

"Wait I'd rather not go first" 

"Too bad saboteur" Evan replied 

"Okay, okay" Jake said defensively. He reached out to the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Ace.

Jake sighed, Ace chuckled. 

"Okay saboteur?" Ace inquired, making deliberate use of Evan’s patronizing nickname.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over here" he sighed. Ace marched over dramatically and gave Jake a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're awfully adorable" Ace added 

"Shut up" Jake spat.

"As you wish, but choose the next spinner"

"Fine. Steve?"

"Wow, thanks Jake" Steve said sarcastically. His bottle spin pointed to Danny. 

Both Alex and Danny burst into laughter. Steve looked really done with everyone. He gave Jake a death glare.

"I'll kiss your mask. You're probably really ugly under that mask anyways" Steve said

"Actually he looks pretty normal" Alex added

"That's honestly worse" Steve answered, rising wearily to give Danny's mask a kiss. He pulled away so quickly it made it look like Danny's mask had burned his lips.

"Since this is so funny to you, Alex, you can go next"

Wordlessly, Alex spun. "Oh fuck yes" she excaimed as it landed on Yui. 

"I mean...cool it's Yui" 

"Please" Yui said, rolling her eyes.

They kissed for longer than the previous two pairs and Yui parted breathlessly "come see me after this"

"In all honesty, Yui, I'm probably going to be asleep" 

"Rain check?" 

"Fuck yeah"

"Ahem" Danny scoffed. Yui gave him the finger.

"Yeah that's why you two get along" he sighed

"Spin it Danny Phantom"

"What did you call him?" Joey said breathlessly in a fit of laughter

"Fuck you" Danny spat to Alex

"You fucking wish" she retorted without hesitation

"Why am I not clever enough to come up with that" Ace said 

“Because nobody actually wants to fuck you in the first place?” Rin said all too quickly

“Woah, been spending too much time with that mouthpiece?” Ace asked, referring to Alex (who had been spending too much time with Freddy, so it’s his fault, really)

“What would Alex say here...oh yes, suck my ass” Rin spat

“I’m so proud of you Rin” Alex laughed

After the quipping died down, Danny spun the bottle. It landed on Felix, who looked terrified.

“Too bad I didn’t bring my camera. Look at his face! What’s wrong, see a ghost?” Danny snorted.

“Leave him be” Alex growled. 

“Or what?” Danny challenged “say, Alex, do you know what happened the first time I found him hiding in a locker?”

“Can you please stop?” Felix sighed, but didn’t actively protest. He was the newest survivor but was a quick learner and knew that Danny wanted nothing more than to hear him beg.

“Why don’t you tell them yourself then?”

Felix sighed in response.

“Yeah? That’s what I thought. A coward, through and through”

“Danny, do you remember what happened when you pulled your ‘tough guy’ act with me on my first day?” Alex grinned

“Wait--”

“Oh yeah!” Ace chuckled “he couldn’t keep her pinned so he went for me instead and she beat the shit out of him”

“Beating the shit out of someone is very subjective…” Danny started but was cut off

“And then he got pulled into a trial and couldn’t do shit about it” Jake added

“Oh yeah! I saw Alex dragging your sorry ass through one of the houses in Haddonfield. She even allowed herself to be sacrificed so the badass over here could get a sacrifice”

“Point made!” Danny shouted in frustration.

“Aww, Ghostie, we’re just playing the game that you started” Alex said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Growling in defeat, Danny crossed his arms but didn’t reply.

“Since that’s not happening, Felix can go next”

Sighing, the timid man walked over and did as told: it landed on Rin.

Rin laughed at Felix’s look of shock. He looked at the bottle then to Rin, then to the bottle and so forth.

“You don’t have to” Rin added “I’ll keep the glass to myself if you do, I promise”

That seemed to calm Felix a bit and he approached her with timid eagerness. 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, testing the waters. When she reciprocated and didn’t hurt him, he pressed himself against her with a bit more vigor, his one hand resting on the back of her head and the other running through her hair.

“Get a room!” Joey shouted, startling Felix out of his reverie. Red in the face, he scurried away from the campfire.

“Aww you scared him away” Ace chuckled “Rin, spin the bottle. Or should I say Rin the bottle” 

“I swear on Alex’s life that I will mori you the next time I see your face”

“MY LIFE?” 

“I mean, I’m permanently a killer so there’s no verifiable threat to my life. Also, I’m already dead”

“Wait so we are dead? Not just lost?” Kate piped up.

“I don’t know about you, but I was sliced and thrown through a glass partition, if the glass and giant gashes weren’t clear”

“That happened before you got here?” Evan asked, giving a sideways glance to the metal poking out of his skin.

“Yes. That’s why I’m here. I could have died properly but I chose to channel the wrath of my ancestor’s to come back in this form”

“Your ancestors must be really angry if they have enough wrath for you to cheat death” Jake said

“Jake!” Yui scolded

“Well he’s not wrong. Kazan, or you call him ‘The Oni’, he’s my great-great-great-great-great grandfather”

“Shit, he’s got enough rage to turn us all into ghosts” Jake said

“Jake! Stop being insensitive!” Yui chastised

“It could be worse, I could be forced to play on the surviving side of this perpetual game of hide and murder. I died once and it was more than enough. I cannot imagine dying over and over with escape being constantly just within reach and yet too far away”

“Man that’s dark. Can we go back to kissing each other?” Joey said

“Alex has a saying --what is it again?” Rin asked

“Umm? Don’t worry about what Danny, Joey or Frank think since they don’t do it very often”

“Hey!” Danny protested

“I don’t get it” Joey stated

“No the other one” Rin answered

“Oh I know!” Alex began “it’s not the end of the world, you can be sure since it’s already tomorrow in Australia”

“No. the one about what it’s like being a survivor here!”

“That we only live to die another day?”

“That’s it!” Rin exclaimed.

"Does dying here hurt?" Evan asked.

"Yes" Yui, Jake and Kate said in unison, emphasized by Alex and Ace nodding.

"As do bear traps" Kate added

Evan looked at his feet and didn't reply.

"Do some of our weapons hurt more than others?" Danny asked

"Yeah but it not nearly as much as moris" Kate shuddered

"Whose hurts the most?" Joey asked

"Most of us haven't been mori'd by everyone" Kate answered "and most of us are biased, like Quintan hates being mori'd by Freddy more than anyone but I find Rin's to hurt more"

"Sorry" Rin said

"It's not the worst. It's just very...cold" Kate said

"I've been mori'd by all except the Pig, the Clown and the Blight" Jake said "I hate the Oni"

"I've been mori'd by everyone. I'm with Jake, Oni hurts like a bitch" Alex said 

"You've been mori'd by all of us already?" Danny chuckled

"I was curious" Alex shrugged 

"Fair enough" Danny replied 

"I'd say top three worst are Oni, the Legionnaires and then you, Danny"

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed 

"They hurt more than me!?" 

"Not by much but yes" Alex answered "however I also like your mori"

"You....what?" 

"Never thought I'd say this but I agree with Ghostface - what?" Ace said

"You're usually conscious for the whole thing too. You and Evan's nemesis there both tend to stay conscious"

"Wish I didn't. Prefer when I don't" Jake sighed

"I have to fight it occasionally" Alex admitted 

"Why?" Danny asked

She could feel the survivors staring at her. 

"So I can smile for the camera?"

"You do that...for me?" Danny asked

"Of course"

"I'm flattered. Actually, fuck that, I'm in love" Danny exclaimed. 

A bell tolled.

"Shit" Alex muttered "I guess that's it for now"

Everyone said their goodbyes and Alex stayed with the survivors, watching the killers disappear in the distance as they returned to their respective locations.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
